


Calling Card

by SeasonalTea



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasonalTea/pseuds/SeasonalTea
Summary: You liked Joker.  Joker is Akira.  You do not, however, like Akira.  At first.[Akira x Reader]





	Calling Card

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon on my blog so just cross posting.

Onyx hair and slate irises.  Noticeable lower lashes that framed his kind eyes.  A masculine jawline, but his cheeks held just the slightest rounding of his youth.  The traits were all the same and yet, as Akira explained the team’s goals for the day’s trip into Mementos, your heart remained calm within your breast. 

“Are we all clear?” Morgana called. 

The cat’s words brought you out of your stupor and you nodded alongside your teammates.  It was too late to admit that you had been too preoccupied with analysing your sort-of-crush to hear anything that was said.  Well, you figured, all you had to do was beat up some Shadows. 

* * *

Onyx hair and slate irises.  His porcelain mask outlined the eyes with a shadow and four distinct lower lashes.  His jaw was hard set with the rush of battle.  This man was someone completely different from the Akira you knew and it excited your heart into a thrumming mess. 

“Are you okay?” Joker asked as he released the arm around your waist. 

A silent nod was your reply, your tongue electrified by your ecstatic heart.  A soft “thanks” left you and Joker gave you a reassuring smile in response.  Not willing to stare at the handsome thief much longer lest you become a stuttering mess, you turned back to the battle at hand.  Instead of the Shadow you planned to punish for targeting your weakness, you found that Fox had just delivered the finishing blow already and the team was regrouping at the Morgana Bus.  A disappointed huff left you. 

“I’ll give you first dibs on the next one we encounter,” Joker teased as he noticed your morose attitude. 

“Not needed,” you muttered in return, heat rising along your neck at the low laugh the male responded with. 

Through the entire rest of the Mementos dive, you could feel a phantom of Joker’s arm still wrapped around your waist. 

* * *

A call of your name stopped you in your tracks as you were leaving through the school doors.  When you turned, Akira greeted you with his usual impassive expression. 

“What’s up?” you responded. 

Without much of a word, the male turned to dig into his schoolbag only for Morgana to pop up with a white envelope in his mouth.  Akira relayed a thanks to the cat before Morgana snuggled himself back into a comfortable position.  The slate-eyed boy then handed the envelope over to you. 

“It’s from the trip,” he explained at your confused stare. “I got physical copies printed for everyone.” 

“Oh, you mean that picture?  Really?  Thank you,” you said in awe as you took the envelope. 

A bright smile lit your face and Akira returned the sentiment.  Before you could say anything else, however, the other student walked to stand beside you as he clapped your shoulder and leant into your ear. 

“Open it at home, all right?” 

With his final word, the phantom thief was gone and your heart gave a hard thump. 

When you returned home, you threw off your shoes and bee-lined for your room.  With the door closed, you retrieved the envelope from your schoolbag and tossed it onto your desk before dropping your bag.  With a shaky breath, you took your seat and stared down at the white paper.  You took one more breath to calm yourself before reaching for a pair of scissors.  With a few precise snips, the letter was open and you reached in.  Your thumb touched the expected smooth plastic of a photo, but your fingers on the other side brushed a familiar hard cardstock.  Your heart skipped a beat as you pulled both items out from their paper casing.  A smile lit your face at the group snapshot you saw, but it quickly turned nervous as a red card peeked out from behind the plastic memory. 

You could recognise that specific shade of red anywhere and you knew you were not mistaken.  Your heart thrummed in nervousness as you slipped the familiar calling card out from behind the photo.  The stylish logo you loved for representing your team greeted you.  With a short inhale and exhale, you flipped the card over. 

_To the taciturn thief who has become our support.  Though our job may be to steal hearts, it seems you have whisked one away without the team’s consent.  For your grievous transgressions of stealing my heart, I shall be coming for yours in turn._

 _-Joker_

Onyx hair and slate irises behind black frames flashed through your mind and your heart raced.


End file.
